


At First Truth

by Jathis



Series: Rome [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Brothers, First Meetings, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mercy first heard his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Truth

"This slave was trained in some arts like pottery. He is also..."

"I am not some piece of livestock to be given away!"

Techie perked up at the angry shout. He sat up in his chair behind his brother's throne. He tilted his head to the side, listening as the shouts soon turned into the slave's native language as he continued to curse and shout.

"An angry offering..." Hux whispered to him.

"Take him."

"Why? An angry slave is dangerous."

"He has been abused. Here perhaps his anger will lessen," Techie offered.

"...is this what you hear in his voice?"

"He deserves a chance," he agreed with a nod of his head and a smile. "But his masters...they have lied. They did not use him for pottery. Ask them for the truth."

Hux considered his brother's words, waiting until the blonde slave had been controlled before speaking again. "I accept your offering," he said. He gestured for two guards to lead the slave away to his new home. He then turned his attention back to the owners, his expression becoming hard. "Now...tell me the truth."

"The truth? Emperor, I..."

Techie smiled, listening quietly as the truth slowly revealed itself to him. He found his thoughts wandering back to the new slave and he hoped to see him again. He had never heard such honesty before. It was refreshing.


End file.
